Luftwaffe
The Luftwaffe (Directly translated as Air Weapon in German) is the name for the German Air Force. It is seen in all Call of Duty games that include the German Army, with the exception of Call Of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Stalingrad, Heinkel 111s can be seen in the distance bombing the city but pose no threat to the player as the bombs land in the distance. In the two Operation Little Saturn levels, a Luftwaffe base is attacked by a Russian tank group led by Nikolai Badanov. There are many Junkers Ju 52s (Tante Ju) and Junkers Ju 87s (Stukas) on the ground as well as flying. The Stukas will strafe the player with cannon fire and bombs, and will quickly destroy the tank if left unattended to with the T-34's machine gun. When the German planes are attempting to leave the airfield at the end of the mission, if they strike the player's tank they will damage him. They can be easily destroyed with the tank's main gun or machine gun. During the American campaign, Messerschmidt BF109 fighters can be seen overhead in Remagen. These can cause no harm to the player and are engaged by American P-51 Mustang fighters. Call of Duty 2 ]] In British North African levels such as "The End of the Beginning" and "Assault on Matmata", Luftwaffe Ju 87 dive bombers oftentimes harass British forces with strafing attacks and dive bombing runs. They can also be seen occasionally dogfighting with British Spitfires. At the end of "Assault on Matmata", the player must use a German Anti-Aircraft gun to destroy waves of attacking Ju 87s. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Luftwaffe is first seen in the level "We've Been Through Worse" where Ju-87 Stukas are attempting to destroy the attacking American forces, but mobile American AA emplacements have been set-up to attack German planes. In the level, "Liberators", the player must man various gun positions aboard a B-24 Liberator and shoot down numerous Luftwaffe aircraft, beginning with a slow-moving squadron of Me 323 transport aircraft and with much of the remaining level spent fending off constant attacks by Bf 109 fighters. In the mission Piano Lupo, the player is told to enter an M2 half-track and man the Quad Browning .50 cal and eliminate German planes. Call of Duty 3 Luftwaffe Paratroopers (Fallschirmjagers) are encountered in The Island and The Forest during the American campaign. They are distinguishable from regular Wehrmacht or Waffen-SS troops by their rounded helmets (which look more similar to American ones than the German Stahlhelms) and camouflage outfits. Call of Duty: World At War Focke-Wulf 200 Condors are seen flying en mass during the level "Vendetta". They are important to gameplay, because Dimitri Petrenko uses the roar of the Condors engines to hide his sniper shots. (their use as bombers is historicly incorect though as Fw 200's were only used as tansport aircraft on the "eastern front") The Luftwaffe is not seen for the rest of the campaign. However, when playing the War game mode on "Downfall", one of the objectives is the "Luftwaffe Headquarters". List of aircraft used *Junkers Ju 52 *Junkers Ju 87 (Stuka) *Messerschmidt Me 109 *Messerschmitt Me 323 *Focke Wulf 190 *Focke-Wulf 200 Condor Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Armies Category:Trivia